Club Night
by Aushi
Summary: AU Natsu a huge clubber is out on one of his nightly rounds when he sees Gray, a beautiful man who just walked in. Can Natsu have a dance with this man or will he be shot down. YAOI Dont like dont read. NatsuXGray, I dont Own!


It was night, the time when people got dressed and went out to places where they would dance with strangers grinding against their groins with their asses. One of the people that would be joining on this nightly event was none other than the pink haired sexy looking Natsu Dragneel. In this ritual Natsu went and took a shower and went over to his closet and took out a tank top shirt that reached just above his waist line about a quarter of an inch and on the sides were lacing that went up about three inches, it was black with a dark outline. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit him tight showing off his well shaped legs. Then sitting on the bed he put on a pair of socks and a pair of black Converse. Smiling he grabbed his keys and wallet and left for one of the many night clubs.

Walking down the street he looked at the many different night clubs until one called Silver heart. Smiling to himself he walked inside the club past the bouncer who let him in with one look and walked inside the large dance club. When he got inside he saw that there was a large room that was bathed in strobe lights and multi colored street lights that moved up and down in the beat of the music. Smiling to himself he walked over to the bar and sat down at the bar with his back leaning on it and watched the people.

An hour passed and Natsu didn't really see anyone that caught his interest until he looked at the door and saw a young man with Gray eyes and black hair. He was warring black skinny jeans with a black mesh top with a black tank top underneath and black converse. Smirking Natsu as he watched the other as he walked over toward Natsu and sat down next to him and said "hey pretty boy, how about we tango for a while." The other looked at him a quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but that has to be one of the corniest pick up lines I have ever heard" said the dark haired teen.

Natsu chuckled "ah sorry, sorry it's just not every day that I would meet a pretty boy like you" said Natsu. The said 'pretty boy' blushed a light pink color when he heard this. Natsu smirked as he leaned forward so that his lips where hovering over the others. "So do you want to dance?" he asked softly before pulling back. The dark haired teen seemed dazed for a moment before snapping out of it. "That would be nice… ah" he let the sentence hang as he did not know the others name, "Natsu" said Natsu with a large smile. "Gray" said the dark haired teen with a small smile placed on his face.

Natsu then stood up and reached his hand out for Gray to take, and then lead him toward the dance floor where the song _I know you know _by The Arka Teks. When Natsu heard the beginning of the song he instantly perked up and taking Grays hand with a little more force he moved the arm so that the other would spin and fall into his body where he took the other arm and in his other hand so that both of Grays arms were in an X formation so that there was no escape. Natsu then rested his head on Grays right shoulder where he let his breath gently ghost over the others.

Gray tried to resist shivering as he felt slightly trapped by the other. He sighed as he relaxed his body and leaned back into Natsu as he felt the other taking the lead in the dancing and gently felt their hips softly rubbing on each other. Gray let a soft moan escape his lips as their hips continued to move with the music.

When the song was over Gray was completely leaning against Natsu panting hard and shivering every time Natsu moved. Natsu smirked as he saw how the other was responding to him, "you like that Gray-Kun" he asked as he ground his hips hard into Grays making the other moan loudly and panted harder. Turning slightly so that he was facing Natsu he leaned up and kissed Natsu on the lips. "You are one of the few people to make me feel like this… I need you now" he said softly as he went back and kissed Natsu harder licking the others bottom lip asking for entrance.

Natsu instantly gave in not even thinking as he felt Grays tongue enter his moist cavern and roam around until he found Natsu's own tongue and began to battle. After a few moments Gray was completely at Natsu's mercy as his tongue moved back into his mouth and he moaned loudly and felt Natsu start to drag him off the dance floor toward some privet rooms.

When they got to the room Natsu saw that there was a large room that had booth that Natsu lead Gray over and gently laid him down and began to nibble on his neck making the other moan and turn his head so that the other could get better access. "Feel good Gray-kun" asked Natsu as he kissed Gray's collar bone. Gray moaned loudly again before nodding his head slightly as he felt Natsu lifts his mesh shirt and tank top up to revel his lightly tanned skin underneath. Natsu moved his hands so that they would brush against the tanned skin making the others breathe hitch and his body squirm under his hands until he found Grays nipples. Moving his mouth over one he began to suck on it gently while one of his hands began to pinch the other, his empty hand moved down to cup the growing girth.

Smirking Natsu softly palmed Grays growing erection making the other moan loudly and grind into his hand for more delicious friction. Natsu deeming the nipple he was sucking on was done he moved over to the other one which he began to nibble and suck on while pulling back every once in a while to blow on the wet nub making Gray's breath hitch.

Natsu soon moved his mouth lower and lower down Gray's stomach until he reached his belly button where he dipped his tongue in it and gently bit the flesh. He then moved his head down and kissed the bulge in Grays pants, "a little excited are we?" he asked as he kissed the bulge harder making the other groan. Moving one of his hands down he pulled Grays zipper down to show his light blue boxers and reached in them and softly pumped Grays erection. Gray tossed his head in pleasure as he slowly thrusted in to Natsu's hand. Natsu smirked as he moved the waistband a little so that the others member would be completely reviled before descending on it.

Gray was a little confused when Natsu stopped his pumping but moaned loudly when he felt Natsu's warm cavern on his member. "Ahhhhh" he gasped as Natsu dipped his tongue in the tip before taking it all in his mouth. Gray moaned loudly as he felt the tight heat of Natsu's mouth around him. Natsu soon hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down sucking on the tip before moving his tongue down the shaft and nibbling on it softly. One of his hands was busy massaging Grays balls that the other gave aloud and pleasured moan as he felt his release coming. "Ah~ Natsu i-im close" saw all he could say then Natsu got up from Grays member leaving him in much need.

Whimpering with the need to release Gray looked at Natsu with longing as he saw the other smirk. "don't want you cumming too early now do we" he said as he pulled a condom, then taking his own pants he pulled them down to revile his large girth which made Gray start to drool. Smirking Natsu moved his body over and grabbed a bottle of lube that came with the room. Taking some into his hand he coated three of his fingers before moving them down so that they were at Gray's entrance and slowly pushed one finger inside. Gray hissed as he felt the intruder enter him with slight pain.

Stopping in his action Natsu let Gray adjust to one of his fingers before he began to moving it around. Gray moaned and squirmed when he felt the second enter him and began move around with the first stretching his insides making him moan and thrust against them making them go deeper inside his body.

Natsu smirked as he added the third to finish up the stretching before withdrawing his hand from Gray's insides. Whimpering with loss Gray looked at Natsu as he took the condom and opened it and placed it on his girth. Getting excited Gray as he saw the ever large member drawing closer to his entrance.

Natsu pause for a moment to look at Gray before kissing him and thrusting all the way inside of the other teen making him gasp in both pain and pleasure. Natsu stopped his movements as he let Gray get accustomed to his large size. After about five minutes Natsu and Gray were thrusting deep their skin was slapping against each other sweat was already dripping down their skin of their naked bodies. Gray was moaning loudly as he reached up and grabbed on to Natsu's back and dragging his hands down leaving love scratches on his back. Natsu groaned as he felt the scratches and the tight heat that was around his member get even hotter.

Feeling his end getting close Natsu took Grays member into his hand and began to stoke it in time with his thrusts making Gray cry out. After a couple of minutes of this both teens came crashing down Gray releasing on to Natsu's hand while Natsu was in the condom. Pulling himself out Natsu stood up a little unsteady for a moment before he got his bearings and looked over at Gray and saw his orgasm induced high and smiled he could say that this could be the first person he could honestly say he could love.

End

* * *

><p>*Bows* please R&amp;R i dont care good bad it all is for me to be a better writer<p> 


End file.
